The present invention relates to container latching mechanisms, and more particularly to latching mechanisms with triggers operable alternatively to securely maintain latch closure, and to quickly and conveniently release a latch.
Latching mechanisms are used to provide releasable closure to a wide variety of items including doors, windows, vehicle doors and tailgates, and containers of all types. Of most interest to the present invention are latches, typically of the single throw type, used to releasably close luggage, transport cases and carrying cases. Such latching mechanisms typically include a primary latch body pivotally mounted to one section of the case, e.g. the lid, to pivot into and out of container closing position in which the latch body engages a lip, flange or other coupling feature of a second section of the case. Such cases often are required to provide tight closure, even waterproof closure in some instances, yet are opened and closed frequently during normal usage, so that simple and intuitive opening and closing of the latches is of primary importance.
To this end, latching mechanisms often include a latch trigger or other feature mounted to the primary latch body, to assist in maintaining the latching body closed securely when desired, and operable by hand to effect a quick and convenient release of the latch body for opening the case. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,381 (Parker et al.) discloses a double throw latching mechanism including a first elongated body pivotally mounted to a case and including a hook element for engaging a mating formation on another part of the case. A second elongated body is pivotally mounted to the first, to bear against the case and force the hook element out a closure position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,527,309 (Gaydos et al.) is directed to a latching apparatus in which a release button is pivotally mounted to a latch, which in turn is pivotally mounted to the top half of a container while a bottom portion of the latch can engage a lower half of the container to maintain closure. The release button includes a locking arm, and is spring biased to keep the locking arm engaged with a boss of the container lower half. Pressing the release button pivots the locking arm away from the boss.
A U.S. application (Sanderson, Publication No. US 2006/0042897) concerns a trigger latch assembly including a latch cover pivotally mounted to the cover of a transport case. A latch trigger is mounted pivotally to the latch cover, and includes an engagement member positioned to engage the bottom portion of the transport case. The latch trigger is spring biased into a closed position, but is rotatable against the spring force to release the latch.
Although suitable for their intended purposes, the foregoing latching mechanisms have their shortcomings. The double throw mechanism in Parker is unduly complex, although it provides a mechanical advantage for a latch opening. The Gaydos device requires counter-intuitive simultaneous pushing of a button toward the case while pulling the latch away from the case. The Sanderson latch requires positioning the thumb and fingers on opposite sides of the latch cover and latch trigger to squeeze these components towards each other, a difficult task for individuals having larger hands or wearing gloves.
Therefore, the present invention is directed to one or more of the following objects:                to provide a container latching mechanism capable of exerting significant container closure force, yet releasable by pulling a closed latch away from the container;        to provide a latching mechanism in which container closure is achieved simply by pushing the latch toward the container when the container is closed;        to provide a latching mechanism with an actuating component selectively operable on a latch trigger to open the latch, while allowing independent movement of the trigger during latch closure; and        to provide a simpler and more reliable latching device.        